


Remedial Intimacy

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Geography of Global Conflict," Professor Cligoris asks out Abed. Later, Abed introduces his new boyfriend to the rest of the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the Model U.N. competition, Professor Cligoris nervously walked over to Abed. “Uh, hey,” he said. “I just wanted to say I really admire your transdimensional diplomacy strategy.” He grinned admiringly at him and said, “It was really overly complicated.”

 

“Thanks,” Abed said with a nod. “I couldn’t just leave the fact that there are two Earths hanging without any logical explanation.”

 

“If you want to talk over it more, I’d be really interested in hammering out the details. I mean, can you imagine if some day all Model U.N. competitions included two different Earths…” He felt a little giddy at the idea and rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet.

 

“Sounds fun,” Abed said.

 

“Great,” Cligoris said.

 

He started to lead Abed away, but Jeff said, “Uh, hey, Abed?”

 

Jeff said something to Abed quietly, then Abed said, “Jeff, you’re really ruining the potential for a comic misunderstanding by pointing this out. But, I guess the trope’s been done and it is borderline homophobic, so thanks for the heads up.” He turned back to Cligoris and asked, “Ready to head out?”

 

He nodded, deciding not to ask what that conversation was.

 

As they headed out to the parking lot, Abed asked, “Do you have a first name? The Cligoris gag seems like the kind of thing that could get really old really fast.”

 

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Of course I have a first name.” He put a hand out and said, “Tim.” As Abed shook his hand, he asked, “It’s Abed, right?”

 

“Yup,” he said.

 

“There’s a bar nearby that I like because it’s quiet. You want to go there?” He stopped in his tracks and frowned. “ You are over twenty-one, right? I just remembered you’re a student. Should I not have asked you out? I think the dean has a thing about disclosing relationships to him.” He cringed a little and said, “But I sort of get the feeling that’s just so he can… picture it.”

 

“I’m not uncomfortable. You’re not my teacher and I think we’re about the same age. Thanks for being upfront with me. I didn’t really want to get caught in a ‘guy doesn’t realize he’s on a date with another guy’ bit,” he said. “And, in answer to your original question, a quiet bar nearby sounds great.”

 

Tim smiled and said, “You’re really cute. I feel really comfortable around you.”

  
Abed tilted his head at him. “I don’t get that a lot,” he said.

 

 

 

 

They reached the bar and Tim led him inside. “What would you like to drink?” he asked.

 

“Ooh. What will I get to drink on my first date with another man? Am I the guy who orders a beer too aggressively in a ‘what else did you expect’ kind of way or do I own it and get an appletini because I don’t care what anyone thinks?”

 

“I like rum and pineapple,” Tim suggested.

 

“Ooh. I do love pineapple juice,” Abed said. “Let’s do it.”

 

Tim ordered two rum and pineapples, then turned to Abed and asked, “So, did you just say that this is your first date with a man? Are you, you know… nervous?”

 

“Not really. I mean, am I terrified of intimacy in general? Absolutely. But, the fact that you’re a man doesn’t particularly make me more nervous.”

 

“It kind of makes me nervous,” Tim said, taking a big sip of his drink.

 

“Why?” Abed asked curiously.

 

“The idea of being with someone inexperienced is just a little intimidating,” he said. He quickly added, “I mean, it’s not bad, I just, um…” He wondered if he’d already ruined his chances by blurting out too much.

 

Abed leaned forward with curiosity and asked, “Are you very experienced?”

 

“Oh. Yeah. Kind of,” he said, looking away with embarrassment after Abed’s frank question. “I had pretty low self-esteem in college...” After a second to think, he added, “...to present. It made me sort of desperate to please.” He frowned at the memory and said, “The other guys in the history department nicknamed me Deep Throat.”

 

“That’s awful,” Abed said sympathetically. “But also a great historically referential mean nickname.”

 

“Yeah, they really lucked out that there weren’t more gay sluts around. The quality of the nicknames would probably have dropped considerably after that first one.”

 

“Empathy for your backstory aside,” Abed said. “I do like that you’re apparently very sexually skilled.”

 

Tim smiled and shrugged shyly.

 

“And I like that you weren’t purposely trying to sneak in a brag about your prowess but were actually just opening up to me,” Abed said. “Overall, I think this date is going well. Want to order second drinks?”

 

Tim grinned and said, “Sure.” He flagged down the bartender and signaled for two more drinks. “So, what’s your major?”

 

“Film,” Abed told him proudly.

 

“Oh, you’re going to be great at that,” Tim said, grinning. “I mean, that visit to Earth 2 plot twist was great and that was off the cuff. I bet you could make an amazing epic sci-fi film.”

 

Abed smiled a little and nodded in agreement.

 

“Personally, I don’t watch a lot of movies,” Tim admitted. “I feel like they spend a lot of screentime on predictable romance and character development. If a premise sounds interesting to me, I usually just read up on the worldbuilding on Wikipedia and skip the actual movie.” Abed was staring at him in a way that he couldn’t interpret and after a second, he said, “Oh my God. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to brush off your future profession. I just meant that for me most films--”

 

“I think we should drink these second rum and pineapples as fast as possible and then go back to your place,” Abed told him.

 

Tim grinned and said, “Okay!”

 

 

 

“Would it be impolite if I suggested we go straight to the bedroom?” Abed asked.

 

“Absolutely not,” Tim said quickly.

 

Abed sat down on Tim’s bed and pulled him into his lap. He kissed him hard and slid his hands into his back pockets.

 

Tim pulled away and grinned at him. “You’re way more assertive than I expected. It’s really hot.”

 

“Thanks. I haven’t done this before, but I think I know what I’m doing. Like when the guy in Revenge of the Nerds says that all nerds do is think about sex, only not creepy.” He added, “I hope.”

 

“Not creepy at all,” Tim assured him.

 

Abed pushed him onto his back on the bed and kept kissing him. After a minute, he pulled away and asked, “Would it be insensitive to the fact that you opened up to me if I said that I’d really like one of those expert blow jobs?”

 

“No,” Tim assured him before giving him a kiss. Abed rolled onto his back.

 

Tim pulled his pants and underwear down. “Oh my God,” he said.

 

“What’s wrong?” Abed asked.

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Tim said. “You have a huge cock.”

 

“I do?” Abed asked. “Nice!” He held up his hand for a high five. Tim laughed as he high fived him.

 

He started sucking it hard. He bobbed his head up and down, taking more in his mouth with each movement.

 

After a minute, he managed to start taking it down his throat.

 

“Oh, yeah, your backstory checks out. Good pay off,” Abed said breathily.

 

He hummed so his throat vibrated around Abed’s dick.

 

Abed pulled on Tim’s hair. Tim kept sucking his dick hard.

 

Tim lifted his head and asked, “Do you want me to keep going until you come or do you want to fuck me now?”

 

“The second one,” Abed said.

 

“Want me to do all the work?” Tim asked.

 

“Yeah, that sounds perfect,” Abed said as he pulled his clothes off.

 

Tim rooted around in his dresser until he found a condom big enough for Abed and then took off his own clothes.

 

After he put the condom on Abed, he started sliding down on his dick.

 

“You’re so hot,” he said breathily.

 

“Thanks,” Abed said. “You have nice biceps and beautiful eyes.”

 

Tim grinned and started riding his dick harder. He moaned. “Fuck, your dick is so nice!”

 

“Being inside you feels really warm,” Abed told him.

 

Tim tightened up around Abed as he rode him hard.

 

Abed gasped with surprise and squeezed Tim’s arm hard as he came inside him. Tim jerked himself off a few times before he came on Abed’s stomach.

 

He slowly got off of Abed and then threw the condom out. “Would it weird you out if I licked all of my come off your stomach?” he asked Abed.

 

“No, that sounds really appealing,” Abed told him.

 

Tim happily licked it all up.

 

“So, I don’t like the idea of snuggling or spending the night,” Abed said. “But, I know from romcoms that my lack of interest in those things would be an obstacle in our relationship and I don’t want to have an obstacle because I really like you.”

 

Tim kissed him and said, “It’s not an obstacle. Can you give me your phone number before you go?”

 

“Absolutely,” Abed said.


	2. Chapter 2

“Remember, everybody, we’re all going to be very supportive of Abed’s relationship even if she’s a little weird,” Annie told the group. A few months had passed and Abed had told them all that he was seeing someone and wanted to introduce them to the group.

 

“Of course I’ll be supportive,” Troy said. “Why wouldn’t I be? Just because he’s introducing all of us to her at the same time even though I’m supposed to be his best friend and you’d think he’d trust me first.”

 

“Troy, I don’t think you should make this about you,” Annie said gently.

 

“Why not?” Jeff asked. “Who cares?”

 

“We all do! Don’t you care about Abed?” Annie asked.

 

“Of course I do and if he ever has a real relationship, I’ll support it, but this is so obviously the set up for an extended bit. Before Troy walked in, I assumed the girlfriend would be Troy in a dress and he’d say that she’s Troy’s cousin from out of town,” Jeff said.

 

“Well, for that to happen I’d have to be included,” Troy murmured.

 

Abed walked in. “Hello, everyone, thanks for coming.”

 

“Well, you did schedule this during our normal study time,” Shirley reminded him.

 

“That’s because I wanted certain people who love acting like they don’t care but really do care to be here,” Abed said. “As you know, I’ve been seeing someone. I’m sorry I didn’t tell any of you sooner-- by any of you, I mean Troy-- I just wanted to make sure it was real before I made a big scene.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’d hate any drama or hijinx,” Jeff murmured.

 

“Tim, get out here,” Abed said.

 

Shirley sat up straighter at the name.

 

“Uh, hey,” Tim said.

 

“Is this man the friend that introduced you to the girl you’re seeing?” Shirley asked him.

 

“Nope. He’s my boyfriend. Sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner he was a guy. Jeff’s right. I love hijinx,” Abed took Tim’s hand and pulled an extra chair up to the study table so they could sit down next to each other.

 

“I don’t understand. Jeff, Britta and Abed are all gay?” Pierce asked.

 

“Abed,” Jeff said. “Assuming this is real and not some trope you’re re-enacting--”

 

“I don’t think it’s really going to be a trope for a few years. TV’s not really there yet,” Abed told him.

 

“--okay, so in that case, we all support you. All of us. Right, Shirley and Pierce?”

 

“It’s fine by me, I’m just surprised you’d choose this nerd to be gay with when Jeff’s right here,” Pierce said.

 

Shirley smiled tightly and said, “Well, Abed, if you’re choosing to be gay, I guess there’s nothing I can do about it.”

 

“Can you do that again but be a little more half-hearted?” Annie asked, shaking her head at Shirley.

 

Abed leaned over to Tim and softly said, “They’ll acknowledge you’re a person who’s sitting here eventually. Just let them get this stuff out of their system.”

 

Annie smiled at Tim and said, “I’m really happy for you guys. Do you remember me? Annie Edison? I got an A on every test. No big deal.”

 

“Of course I remember you. I remember all of you guys. You formed Greendale’s first Model U.N. and then never came to a single practice. It was a huge let down for me.”

 

“I keep telling you that was a one-off without that much potential for conflict,” Abed told him.

 

“And I keep telling you that you’re very, very handsome, but I don’t know what any of that means,” Tim told him.

 

“Then maybe you’re not good enough for Abed!” Troy shouted.

 

Tim blinked. He furrowed his eyebrows and said, “I’m definitely not but that seems kind of rude to say.”

 

“Don’t mind him, Professor,” Annie said. “He’s just a little protective of Abed, Professor.”

 

“You can call me Tim, Annie,” he told her. “History class is over and you already got your A.”

 

She grinned and nodded. “I did get an A!”

 

“Now you guys can just think of me as Abed’s boyfriend.”

 

“Aaw,” Annie said. She nudged Shirley, who shook her head.

 

“You guys are taking this better than Abed thought you would,” Tim said.

 

“Don’t speak too soon. There’s still time for it to be the inciting incident for three separate conflicts,” Abed said.

 

“Ooh, I actually know what that means,” Tim said, nodding. He pointed at Troy and said, “Consumed with insecurity because his best friend kept something from him--”

 

“I know you are but what am I?” Troy asked angrily.

 

“Something with the clearly homophobic woman trying to deal with it where her antagonist could be that Britta girl, she’s into pushing a progressive agenda so that writes itself… and then a minor thing about Annie not being able to deal with having a professor in her social circle?” He asked Abed, “Did I do that right? No, wait, I messed it up, Jeff needs to be in the biggest story.”

 

“Aaw, you can talk about Abed’s weird stuff,” Annie said. She tucked some hair behind her ear and said, “But, by the way, you’re way off with that professor thing. Just because you used to evaluate and grade me, that doesn’t mean I feel unnatural around you now.”

 

“I’ll give you fifty dollars if you call him Tim right now,” Jeff said. After a long silence, Jeff laughed, “Amazing.”

 

“I was working up to it!” Annie said, pouting and crossing her arms.

 

“Just a quick question. It’s not a big deal,” Troy said. “What stuff do you do together? Build forts? Act out scenes from movies? Play imagination games?”

 

“What? Are those gay stereotypes I’m not aware of?” Tim asked.

 

“No, he’s worried that you’ll replace him,” Abed explained. He told Troy, “I only do our awesome friend activities with you.”

 

“Then what do you even need him for?” Troy asked.

 

Abed stayed silent as he heard the sound of five different people uncomfortably starting to explain it.

 

“Oooh. Oh!” Troy said. “Oh, you’re not replacing me. You’re just getting laid. Congratulations!”

 

Abed gave him a nod and they high fived.

 

“So, if you guys have had enough sitting around a study table and talking about our relationship in front of us, Abed and I were talking about going to this bar that has ski-ball machines and we thought that we could all go so you guys could get used to having me around.”

 

“Oh, that sounds nice, but I think I have to, um…” Shirley said.

 

“It’s fine if you don’t come, Shirley. We’d actually prefer it,” Abed said.

 

“Thank you, baby,” Shirley said with relief.

 

 

 

 

Tim sat nursing a drink as he watched Abed play ski-ball with Troy.

 

“Hey,” Jeff said, sitting down across from him. “I know our group can be a lot, but I just wanted to tell you that I’m really glad you’re making Abed happy.”

 

“Thanks,” Tim said.

 

“Also, my friendship with Annie was in a weird place during that Model U.N. contest and when I said that thing about acting like a little girl in a hot way…”

 

“Hey, I’m in no place to judge. I--”

 

“Don’t. Don’t. I don’t want to hear that,” Jeff said, quickly. “Sorry. I’m not usually squeamish about that stuff, but my mental image of Abed is pretty pure. The idea of having any details about what he might get up to is deeply unsettling to me.”

 

“Yeah, it seems like thinking about him being at all sexual or romantic is pretty new for you guys, huh?” Tim asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty weird,” Jeff said.

 

Tim kept watching Abed as he asked, “Should I be worried that my boyfriend loves pillow fights and playing pretend?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jeff said. “Isn’t Model U.N. just playing pretend but with a lot of rules?”

 

“Ouch,” he said. “You really hit me where it hurts, but fair enough.”

 

Annie sat down next to Jeff and said, “Hey, Ti…. tiny professor.”

 

“You respect my authority too much to use my first name but Tiny Professor felt right to you?” he asked.

 

“No, it did not,” she said, shaking her head and looking down in shame.

 

“We’ll get there. What’s up, Annie?”

 

“It just occurred to me that if you two were together for a long time before telling anyone, that means you might’ve been thinking of me as your boyfriend’s friend while I was in your class and I might not have really earned my A.” She looked at him with wide-eyed concern.

 

“You came to me teasing my life-long dream of supervising a Model U.N. club, crushed someone who might’ve actually followed through on it and then blew it off before the first meeting. If anything my white hot anger over that made me want to find any excuse to not give you an A, but you’d clearly earned it,” Tim told her.

 

She beamed and said, “Thank you! And, in my defense, I would’ve kept going, but I couldn’t get the group to attend and I was too scared to tell you that the group I’d recruited had no interest whatsoever in Model U.N.”

 

She shriveled under Tim’s disapproving gaze. Jeff saw this and quickly jumped in. “So, are things with Abed serious?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Tim said. “I mean, I could really imagine falling in love with him. I actually accidentally did tell him I love him once. He just said ‘I know.’”

 

Annie nodded sympathetically. “That is not surprising but it is unfortunate.” She shoved Jeff and said, “Tell him you understand how he feels.”

 

“I would but I’ve never been in love. How about instead I buy everyone another round of drinks?”

 

Jeff got up and headed towards the bar.

 

Tim turned back to Annie and said, “It is a little unfortunate. I mean, don’t get me wrong, things are good. But, it’s sort of always hard to figure out what he’s thinking. And he keeps so much from me. Like…” He gestured at Abed playing with Troy.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to be jealous of Troy,” she said. “He’s straight. But, I guess I also thought that about my high school boyfriend.” She frowned and said, “And also Abed until about two hours ago. And you, for that matter.”

 

“I’m not threatened. It’s just the idea that at the flick of a light switch he can become this person who loves play time. I mean, when he’s with me, we mostly just sit and talk. And our conversations get really dark. But, look at him now. He's like this happy kid.”

 

“Well, people need different people for different things. He’s probably really excited to have you to share the dark stuff with. He tried to show Synecdoche, New York to Troy once. Troy was mad at him for like two weeks.”

 

Tim lit up. "Oh, he showed that movie to me! I loved it. Especially the part where Cade dies," Tim said.

 

“See? Abed needs someone he can talk about that stuff with. Just like he needs someone he can pretend to fight dinosaurs with,” Annie said. “The fact that he does both doesn’t mean that either of them is fake.”

 

Tim smiled at her and said, “That makes sense. That’s really wise, Annie.”

 

She grinned and asked, “Would you say I should get an A for friendship?”

 

“You’ve got to stop that,” he told her.

 

Pierce sat down next to Tim. “I just want you to know that I think it’s great that you put Abed’s wiener in your butt or your wiener in his butt. Whichever it is.”

 

Pierce looked at Tim expectantly for a long time.

 

“Wait, was that a question?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, which is it? I’m Abed’s friend. I think I have a right to know what you’re doing to him.”

 

“Oh, look at that, I only have three drinks, but there’s four of us,” Jeff said when he returned from the bar.

 

“Sorry, Annie. Tough luck,” Pierce said.

 

“Pierce,” Jeff said. “Troy and Abed are having fun without you. Don’t you want to fight your way into that friendship?”

 

“Hm,” Pierce said, looking over. “Yeah, okay.”

 

He left and Jeff sat down and slid drinks to Annie and Tim.

 

“Thanks, man,” Tim said. “I’d offer to pay you back, but…”

 

“You work at Greendale. I know,” Jeff said. “Did you two get all that emotional talk out of your systems? Because I’m not big on that kind of thing.”

 

Tim raised an eyebrow and said, “Yeah, Annie seems to have a lot of insights into having feelings for emotionally unavailable men.”

 

Annie and Jeff both cleared their throats and looked away uncomfortably.

 

Before they had to come up with anything to say, Britta sat down. “Hey, Tim. We haven’t met. I’m Britta.”

 

“Yeah, I remember you. You staged a protest at my Model U.N. competition for some reason. What exactly are your issues with the Model U.N.?”

 

“I’ve actually put my days of entirely reasonable protests behind me,” Britta told him. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m really excited to have gay friends again.”

 

“Try again,” Jeff said.

 

“I’m really happy for you and Abed,” Britta told him.

 

“Thank you,” he said. He finished off his drink and then said, “It was really nice getting to know all of you.”

 

He walked over to Abed. “Do you want to get out of here, babe.” He looked at Troy and said, “If you want to go home and have a slumber party with forts, I understand.”

 

Troy looked over at Tim and then back at Abed. “No, it’s okay. Go be with your boyfriend.”

 

Tim took Abed’s hand and walked out with him.

 

 

 

“Get on all fours. I think I’ve been getting really good at doing it in that position,” Abed told him.

 

Tim laughed as he undressed. “Abed, I really like you. You don’t have to worry about your skill level. Also, you have an enormous dick.”

 

“But, I don’t want to coast on that. It’s cheap. So, finish undressing and get on all fours so I can practice.”

 

Tim grinned as he got on all fours and stuck his ass up. “It’s really hot that you’re so competitive about this.”

 

“Thanks,” Abed said. He undressed, put on a condom and lubed up his dick. “Ready?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Tim said.

 

Abed slowly pushed into him. Once he was deep inside Tim, he started rocking his hips back and forth. He reached under him to stroke his dick.

 

“Oh my God!” Tim shouted.

 

“It’s definitively better than previous times, right?” Abed asked.

 

“Yeah, babe. It’s like a training montage happened in the interim,” Tim said breathily.

 

Abed felt deeply touched at how good Tim had gotten at speaking his language. He yanked Tim’s hair back and kissed the back of his neck as he fucked him.

 

“God, you feel good,” he said.

 

Abed pulled Tim’s hips back hard, pushing deep into him.

 

Tim moaned. “Oh my God, Abed. Holy shit.” He threw his head back as he came hard.

 

Abed grinned as he kept fucking him. "I made you come first. That means I’m winning at this.”

 

“Holy shit, you’re sexy,” Tim said.

 

Abed pushed deep into him and came. He threw the condom out and then put his arm around Tim.

 

Tim looked over at him with surprise. “You have your arm around me. You’re not getting out of the bed.”

 

“I’m still not spending the night,” Abed said. “I just want to stay here like this with you for a minute.”

 

“You know, tonight all your friends seemed really surprised that you’d be with anyone romantically,” Tim said.

 

“Yeah, I guess I don’t seem like I’m great at emotional intimacy,” Abed said. “I never tried to hide that from you.”

 

“I know. And I warned you from the beginning that I have alarming self-esteem issues,” Tim said.

 

“Let’s think this through logically. What if every time you feel insecure because I’m being distant, you used a secret code word. And then I’d know that I need to reassure you that whatever I’m doing is just because of who I am as a person and not because I don’t have a lot of feelings for you.”

 

Tim grinned and ran a hand down Abed’s body admiringly. “That’s a really good solution. You have great problem solving skills.”

 

Abed nodded and said, “How about we make the code word Eichelberger after your personal hero?”

 

“Perfect,” he said.

 

Abed pushed him away and said, “Okay. I need to go now.” He got up and started getting dressed.

 

“Eichelberger,” Tim said. It was mostly a test.

 

Abed petted Tim’s hair. “You’re an amazing boyfriend and I love spending time with you. I just don’t like sleeping over because of who I am have a person.” He gave him a little kiss.

 

Tim grinned up at him and said, “That was perfect.”


End file.
